


【梅闪】新约02

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【梅闪】新约02

02.  
梅林回房间的时候又一次遇到这位王，做梦也没想过现在每天过劳工作的那个人变成了他，而吉尔伽美什带着一身酒气逍遥快活，刚好和在乌鲁克时的情形相反。  
“真是的，这不是站都站不稳了吗，”他觉得有些好笑，伸手扶住摇摇欲坠的贤王，“那两个人到底灌了你多少啊。”  
吉尔伽美什深深低着头，似乎醉酒后脱力的脖子支撑不了脑袋的重量，明晃晃的头发垂在眼前，遮住了他的眼神。  
“杂种，”他平静地命令道，“放开我。”  
梅林愣了一下，依他所言松开手，吉尔伽美什把身体的重量靠到墙上，这才抬起脸来看着他。瞳孔里的红色像是被晕染到眼角鼻尖，他看起来像枚秋天的果实，湿漉漉地从露水里打捞出来。  
“哦~”他端详了一会梅林的长相，颇为满意地笑起来，“长得不错。”  
“被你夸长得不错我可真是担不起。”梅林抱着手臂，也和他一起靠在墙上，营造出一种躺在床上面对面的错觉。  
吉尔伽美什抬起手搂上男人的腰，霸道地往自己这边揽，动作熟练一气呵成。  
“过来，”他用另一手抚上梅林的脸，沿着脸侧的轮廓滑到下巴，“今天晚上就由你来服侍本王吧。”他说，“你叫什么名字？”  
“已经醉成这样了可真是不想服侍你啊。”梅林皱起眉头，故作难为地调笑着，手掌却乖乖搂住了男人的后腰，“真是位难伺候的王。”  
“不过没关系，我可是很擅长这个的。”  
他抬起头，鼻尖微微蹭着吉尔伽美什的脸颊，贤王捏住他下巴的手指突然收紧，将他拖入本世纪属于他们的第一个吻。

从这位王来到迦勒底开始算，进展到这种地步，也才两个星期的时间，比他想象的快了许多。  
我什么时候变成这么耐心的人了啊——梅林苦笑着吐槽自己，却因为走神被男人拽了头发。  
他回过神来，专心致志地捧着王的脸，舌尖在那人口腔里吮出下流的水声。吉尔伽美什显然有点受不了这样的亲吻，好几次试图从床上坐起来都被他摸着腰侧弄软了身子。  
梅林停了下来，被吻到有些缺氧的王迷迷糊糊地抿了抿嘴唇，胳膊肘撑着自己想要翻过身来。  
“没事，没事的，”梅林哭笑不得地再一次把人按回去，附赠一个安抚性的亲吻，“我来服侍你，您只要躺着就好。”  
底下的人不再乱动了，泛着粉红色的胸膛因为酒精和亲吻而意乱情迷地起伏着，微微睁开的眼睛透过模糊的酒气看着他。  
“杂种，”他的声音有些沙哑了，“可别让本王无聊。”  
“当然，当然。”梅林俯下身去，从脸侧开始一路向下亲吻，手掌从腰侧摸进那件本来就遮不住什么东西的小背心里，揉捏着王因为浑身放松而变得柔软的胸肌。“你的润滑呢，拿出来。”  
吉尔伽美什抓住他后脑勺上的头发，仰起脖子随着他的亲吻和玩弄颤抖着呼吸，这种敏感的反应在梅林经验丰富的大脑里也没见过几次。  
王之财宝在他们的上空打开，两个红色的小瓶子掉出来，梅林捡起来看了一眼，狠狠在他的锁骨上咬了一口。  
“你这个王可真贪心啊，”他笑道，“现在还不可以用哦，你受不了的，拿那个普通的出来。”  
哪怕是喝醉了的吉尔伽美什也没有什么好脾气，他响亮地哼了一声表达自己的不满。  
梅林觉得他的反应实在好笑，在特异点时他早就见识过王之财宝里的各种瓶瓶罐罐，没想到吉尔伽美什会直接扔出一剂猛药。  
他一路从胸膛舔吻到小腹，咬着嘴唇的王终于按捺不住，这次在背后打开的王财笔直地飞出一个小瓶子打在梅林的后脑勺上。  
这梦魇倒也没在意，摸着脑袋喊了声疼之后就认真做起润滑，吉尔伽美什屈起腿踩在他的肩膀上，大大方方地把自己的私处露出来。  
“您还真是一如既往啊。”梅林把手上涂满润滑剂，在穴口摩挲了两下便直接捅进两根手指。  
“王的身体没有一处是不可见......啊！”吉尔伽美什瞪大眼睛，有些不可思议地瞪着单刀直入就直接命中敏感点的梦魇，“等......你先等下......”  
“嗯？”梅林俯下身子，距离极近地观赏着他因为快感而忍不住呻吟的脸，“要等什么，这样不舒服吗？”  
吉尔伽美什被酒精浸泡过的脑子尽可能正常运转着，他很想问是怎么知道在哪里的，可这点疑问在持续的快感里也很快被掩盖了。  
梦魇的表情没有什么变化，十分平静地欣赏着他情动难耐的脸，王觉得有些不公平，他紧紧拽住那人垂下来的长发，腿缠过去勾着梅林的腰，用脚后跟在后腰不耐烦地敲打着。  
“进来......”  
“别着急啊，”梅林在他的后穴里加入第三根手指，另一只手臂把王的肩膀整个搂在怀里，低头在被汗水打湿的前额上吻了一下，“你需要好好准备一下才行。”  
“啰嗦......啊......”吉尔伽美什抓着他的头发猛地一拉，被情欲打湿的眼睛里露出几分愠怒的色彩，“本王命令你赶快进来。”  
梅林咬住下嘴唇，有点拿这个任性的王没办法，可他在床上确实是不怎么听从命令的。  
“马上，”他皱着眉头，连自己都觉得有些难耐，“马上就给你。”  
等他从王的身体里撤出手指，吉尔伽美什的前端已经硬挺挺在躺在小腹上流了很久的前液，没经历过前列腺高潮的王看起来有些困惑，想要伸手去抚摸自己却被按回床上。  
“说了我来服侍您。”梅林抵住他的额头，再一次含住那两片柔软的嘴唇，把自己的阴茎推入到王的身体里。吉尔伽美什剧烈地颤抖起来，脱口而出的呻吟在唇齿交接间化为呜咽声，梅林紧紧地把他抱在怀里，小心地捧着王的后脑勺按在自己的肩窝里。  
他做了太久准备工作，吉尔伽美什里面已经湿透了，迫不及待地吸吮着外来的物体，在他退出去的时候竭尽全力挽留。梅林觉得头皮发麻，这人尝起来的感觉太过美妙，哪怕时间过去那么久他都没有忘记和这位王做的荒唐事，他侧过脸亲吻了一下贤王红红的耳朵尖，以表达自己最后的温柔。  
他开始抽送起来，大开大合地操弄着身下的人，每一次都狠狠地擦着前列腺操进深处。吉尔伽美什抬起手用力扒在他的后背上，肯定留下了指痕，但梅林不在乎。他甚至不能看着贤王的脸，但那个场景他已经非常熟悉了，被眼泪和口水搞的乱七八糟的美丽脸庞，湿的快要化掉的红色眼睛，弄乱了的金发给人一种渎神的隐秘快感。  
不能看他——梅林托着他的脑袋，只听得到耳边一声比一声勾人的叫声——不能看他，看了他会失控的。  
太舒服了。  
这几乎是吉尔伽美什今晚唯一的念头，他从不是一个擅长抵抗快感的人，不如说这是最让他沉溺的东西。  
他觉得自己的脑袋晕晕的，只能咬住眼前人的肩膀泄愤，前列腺被撞击的快感沿着尾椎一路弥漫到手指尖，最后汇聚成前端一股小小的热流。他被梅林死死地揽在怀里，硬了很久的阴茎在两人的身体间摩擦，哪怕只是这样都已经够舒服了。  
呻吟逐渐带上委屈的意味，尾调里夹杂上抑制不住的哭腔，每一次撞击之后他都要颤抖一会，他很希望能有一段缓冲的时间，可被快感搅成一团浆糊的大脑根本无法组织语言。  
梅林却停了下来，像是知道他心理在想什么，终于肯把他从怀里放回床上，抹掉他脸上乱七八糟的液体，一下一下，缓慢地撞击着。手掌也终于握住他的前端，却没有任何动作，只是微微用力握住，用温热的掌心施加压力。  
吉尔伽美什眨了眨眼，不断涌出的生理性泪水让他看不清周围。身体的颤抖却越来越厉害，像个迟钝的娃娃一样在每次操弄之后痉挛一会，他逐渐意识到自己的高潮被这混蛋妖精拉长了。却没有多余的力气去训斥无礼的杂种，终于在几次剧烈的顶弄之后弓着腰射出来。  
梅林在他高潮过后异常敏感的后穴里尝试着抽插了几次，肠道里的痉挛太过剧烈，他最后退出来射在吉尔伽美什的小腹上。  
他俯下身趴在王的颈窝里，两个人无言地休息了几分钟，房间里只剩下各自的呼吸声。最先开始动作的还是吉尔伽美什，他撩开梅林的头发把手掌滑到梦魇的后背上，来回抚摸了几次。  
“不错，”他抬头看着天花板，客观地给予评价，“满意。”  
梅林耸动着肩膀笑起来，手臂揽过王精瘦的腰，更深地把自己埋进吉尔伽美什的怀里。

“那么，”他抬起头，由下至上对上王的视线，“今天晚上允许我在王的床上睡吗？”


End file.
